Midnight
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: The summary is inside, and for the story to make any sense the summary has to be read. The pairings are Kyo & OC, and Yuki & Tohru
1. Mornings

_**Summary: **_

What if Tohru had a sister? And two girls ended up living with the Sohma's. What if two girls lived with Shigure, Kyo , and Yuki. Evelyn was adopted into the Honda family when she was nine years old and has gone through the amazing and weird life that Tohru has shared with the Sohma's. The two sisters are so different though that its pretty obvious that they aren't related by blood. But related by love defiantly. Evelyn is a nit more quiet and keeps to herself more then Tohru does. Evelyn has gone through just as much as Tohru, and a little more. Although they have their difference's Tohru has thought Evelyn to be more open and to see the good in everyone. Neither of them could live with out each other, one way or another. The Sohma's welcomed the sisters into their home and lives with open arms as long as they keep the Sohma family secret. After Kyo had transformed and Tohru showed not just love for him but fear towards him they thought after that they would be together, but slowly discovered that their love for one another wasn't how they thought it was. It grew into a different kind of love. A brother, sister kind of love. And neither of them have a problem with that. They wanted each other to be happy even it meant not being together as a couple.

_**Our story begins here: **_

"Shut up ya damn rat! How as I suppose to know your brother was coming over?!" an angry and annoyed voice echoed through out the once quiet house. "You heard Shigure talking to him you stupid cat," said a much calmer but just as annoyed voice. "Do you two have to argue this early," a sweeter but stilled annoyed voice said as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry Miss Eve," Yuki said forcing a smile. 'His day isn't starting out well at all. His brother is here and no one told him. Although he might have killed anyone who did tell him,' Eve thought as she went to the stove so she could start breakfast. Tohru had a long night at work so Eve had decided to not wake her and make breakfast for everyone. Which was earlier said then done since Tohru was the cook in the family and Eve burns microwave meals. "Hello my Beautiful Evelyn!" Ayame shouted throughout the kitchen with a goofy grin on his face. "Good morning Ayame," Eve said with a happy smile, while making breakfast. "Can I ask you something Evelyn?" Ayame asked with a surprisingly serious tone for once. "Yeah sure, what is it?" Eve said turning to look at him while brushing her long, wavy, dark brown hair off her shoulder. "Why do Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure call you Eve, instead of Evelyn? Your name is so pretty why shorten it?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I like to be called Eve. I don't know why. I just like it," she said lightly blushing at his comment to her name. Kyo came into the kitchen stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Evelyn leaning against the counter. The way the light was hitting her, gave her hair an auburn highlight to it and caused her dark brown eyes to have a green hue to them. Kyo couldn't move. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought and then caught him self, 'Wait what the hell am I saying? We're friends and nothing more.' While these thoughts were going through his head he hadn't realized that he was starting to blush. "Kyo is in love! Kyo is in love!" a voice sang through out the room "Damn it Shigure, I am not!" Kyo shouted and put Shigure in a head lock. "Kyo what are you doing?!" A worried and frantic voice cried. "Tohru save me, Kyo is being mean to me," Shigure whined as he escaped from Kyo's grasp and hid behind Tohru. "I guess everyone has had an interesting morning. I'm sorry I over slept," Tohru said. "Its alright, I don't mind making breakfast for everyone," Eve said smiling. "Is something burning?" Yuki asked finally chiming in. "Damn it," Eve said and ran to her burning food. "Or at least attempt to make breakfast," Eve said turning around giving an innocent grin. Everyone laughed as they began cleaning up the mess. Tohru smiled to herself, thinking, 'This is defiantly going to an interesting day.'


	2. Asking

The morning defiantly started out interesting and it only got better, or worse depending on who you talked to. Ayame always brings some excitement with him when he comes to visit. The mess finally got cleaned up and Tohru began remaking breakfast. The guys left the girls in the kitchen and went off to do their own thing until breakfast was ready. Eve leaned against the counter and said, "I'm sorry about the mess. I guess I haven't been very good at the whole cooking thing." Tohru smiled and looked at Eve, "Its ok no body is perfect. Oh by the way, have you talked to the guys yet?" Tohru asked. "Not yet. But I thought you said you were going to ask Yuki." "I-I don't know," Tohru stuttered beginning to blush. "You seemed so sure that you going to ask him when I told you about the dance my job is hosting," Eve paused and then a thought hit her. "You like him don't you? That's why you haven't asked him yet," Eve said smiling. "What?! N-No, as a f-friend yes but…" Tohru said trailing off. "But what?" You like him don't you?" Eve asked to make sure, and quickly went to the door to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Meaning making sure Shigure and Ayame were minding there own business. "I don't know Eve. What if we start dating but find out we just love each other like Kyo and I do. Not romantically?" Tohru asked. "That wont happen and even if it does there are other guys out there. But I know it wont happen," Eve said smiling. "And I have never seen you happier." "I could say the same thing for you," Tohru said smiling. "I don't know what your talking about," Eve said looking down at her feet feeling that blood rush to her face. Snapping back into reality Eve said, " Since when did you get so bold Tohru? I know you've never asked me questions like this before." Tohru smiled and replied, "We're sixteen Eve. I'm not going to be timid, well not as timid forever. I'm growing up." Eve hugged Tohru and cried, "No, you can't grow up." Eve let go of Tohru and they laughed. "So have you asked Kyo yet?" Tohru asked. "I thought we weren't talking about that anymore," Eve said smiling. "I never changed the subject." Eve sighed, "No I haven't asked Kyo yet," it then felt like a light bulb lit up in her head. " Why don't we just ask them together\. We can even invite Shigure. You know he would love to go." Tohru's eyes lit up, " That sounds good." "But we might want to wait till Ayame leave's." Eve suggested. "Why?" "Because he'll want to go, and the Kyo and Yuki wont want to go. Then we have a big mess." Both girls nodded and grinned. " The dance should be very interesting," Tohru said. Eve chuckled, "Yes very interesting."

The girls went into the sitting room where Shigure was reading a news paper. They called Kyo and Yuki into the room after Ayame bid farewell to everyone who was his friend and the ones who would have to disagree. "It looks like Ayame just came over for a free meal," Eve said. "Looks that way," Yuki said breathing a sigh of relief that his annoying brother was gone. Tohru and Eve looked at each other before Eve took a deep breath and said, " We have something to ask the three of you." "What is it Miss Eve?" Yuki asked. "Yeah what's up?" Kyo also asked. "Well the hotel I work at his holding an annual dance, and I haven't gone to the pervious ones that they have had. I really didn't want to go alone. The employees are aloud to bring four guests for free. So I was wondering if the three up you would go with Tohru and I," Eve said feeling her cheeks begin to go red again. "OH EVELYN! I would love to go with you girls!!!!" Shigure said excitedly. He was practically singing and then he came to a halt. "How formal is the dance going to be because I only have a suit, no tux." "Its not tux formal. Your suit will be just fine." Eve said as she covered her ears as Shigure's excitement came flooding back. "I'd love to go too," Yuki said smiling looking at the girls. One in particular. Tohru. Eve smiled when she saw this. "I guess I'll go too," Kyo said hiding his face under his bangs. "No one is making you go, you stupid cat. So don't sound like your being forced," Yuki said annoyed at Kyo's attitude. "Shut up ya damn rat! Its my choice to go!" Kyo yelled. "That's great. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't go," Eve said smiling. "When is it?" Yuki asked next week Friday. Did you need more time to buy a suit or something. If so I'm sorry I didn't give more notice," Eve said feeling guilty and hadn't even gotten an answer yet. "No no that's not it I have a suit…" "So do I," Kyo interrupted. Yuki glared at Kyo for the interruption and continued. "There's a problem though. It would be rude to go to a dance and not dance with you ladies. How can we with out transforming?" he asked feeling his heart drop at the thought of disappointing Tohru. "I hadn't even thought of that." Tohru said. "You don't have to have complete body contact to dance. Even slow dance," Eve said. Yuki looked at her in disbelief. " I'll show you. Kyo you can help me." Eve said standing up. "What?" Kyo said dumbfounded. "Stand up." Eve repeated. Kyo stood but not with out whining. Eve offered Kyo her right hand. "Take my hand," she said softly. Kyo took a deep breath, and took her hand. Eve stepped closer to Kyo, just close enough to where they were comfortable but not to close to where they were touching. Eve took Kyo's other hand and placed it on her shoulder blade, and she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "See Yuki. Our bodies are not touching." "Yes but your not moving. It will be harder not to touch," he said. "OK , Kyo we can give him a demo," Eve said smiling. "I-I.." Kyo stuttered and started blushing. "What's wrong?" Eve asked. Kyo whispered, " I can't dance." Eve smiled, " That's ok. You know how to walk right?" Kyo nodded. "Then you know how to dance. Walk forward." she instructed. Kyo did what she said, and they began to dance/walk across the room. They stopped and took a bow. Everyone clapped including Yuki. Shigure was crying, "That was so beautiful." Everyone laughed. Shigure grinned, " I have to call Aya and tell him what happened after he left." As he got up to go to the phone the room he got a chill down his spine, "If you do that…" "I'll make you eat that phone." Yuki and Kyo said glaring at their cousin. Shigure giggled nervously and shrunk away into his study…


	3. Midnight

**The Sohma's and the Honda's survived another day at school before breathing a sigh of relief that the day was finally over. Well except for the girls who still had to go to work. Kyo sat on top of the roof while thinking back on the days events. 'Ayame came over, which makes any morning feel long. The kitchen almost got burned down by Eve. Tohru and Eve invited that damn rat, Shigure, and I to a dance. And to top it off I got a small dance lesson from Eve.' That last thought caused Kyo's heart to race. 'Being that close to her, was like nothing I've ever felt before. But thanks to this damn curse that's the closest I'll ever get to her with out turning into a cat,' Kyo thought beginning to feel slightly angry now. 'If only there was a way to get rid of this curse, or at least change it so that we don't transform when hugged by someone of the opposite sex. If I still transformed into a cat under stress or by choice I would have no problem with that. I just want to hold her with out turning into a feline,' Kyo sighed and shook his head coming back to reality. "What the hell am I thinking? The Sohma curse is permanent. I can never be lifted," Kyo whispered to himself. His cat ears perked up as they heard the front door open and then close. "I'm home!" "Ah, welcome home Miss Tohru. Where's Miss Eve?" Yuki asked the very tired looking Tohru as Kyo came in through the back door. "Eve had to work late tonight. She called me before I left and said she would be home around midnight," Tohru said as she headed upstairs. "I'm going to turn in early. It's been a long day." Tohru added as she continued to go up the stairs. "Ok, sleep well," Yuki called up to her. **

**It didn't take long for Yuki and Shigure to go to bed as well. Kyo couldn't sleep so he went back up on to the roof to wait for Eve to come home. It was just after midnight when Eve walked through the front door. Before going to the kitchen, she removed her shoes at the door. After getting herself a glass of water she headed outside to sit on the porch. She sighed to herself as she looked out at the forest. In one swift motion Kyo had jumped down from the roof right in front of Eve causing her to jump out of her seat. "Sorry didn't mean to score you," Kyo said grinning. "You didn't scare me. You just surprised me," Eve said innocently. Eve sat down and patted the spot next to her for Kyo to sit. Kyo sat next to her and asked, "How come you haven't gone to bed? It's after midnight." Eve sighed and looked at her glass of water in her hand. "What's wrong?" Kyo asked worried. "It's been eleven years and I still can't sleep on the anniversary of the night my mom gave me up." Kyo looked at her slightly confused, "I've never pride into your business before but can I ask what happened. I know Mrs. Honda adopted you but I didn't know your mom gave you up," Kyo said. "I haven't told many people. But then again no one has really asked about my past," she took a deep breath and continued. " Up until I was five I had a normal life. A loving father, mother, and a cat that hated my guts." She said laughing with a chuckling Kyo. "Anyway. It was my fifth birthday when my dad didn't come home from work one evening, and never came home after that," Eve sighed then continued. "My mom couldn't handle the fact that my dad just up and left, and began drinking. She left me with the neighbors all the time and soon they confronted her and she first hit me then took me for a drive. She didn't tell me where we were going but we soon ended up at the police station. She told me to sit on the steps and not to move from there that she would be back. I never disobeyed my mom not even once so I did what she said. I sat on the steps and she peeled out of there. That was the last time I saw her," she said taking another deep breath. "Eve I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that happened to you," Kyo said not knowing really what to do. "Don't be, if she hadn't left me I never would have become a Honda. I lived in an orphanage for four years. Mom was visiting a friend who was getting married and she brought Tohru with her. I don't know why she decided to go the orphanage and frankly I don't care I'm just glad she did," Eve said. Kyo sighed not know what to say. Eve leaned her head against Kyo's shoulder. Kyo tensed up for a second. "Eve are you ok?" He asked before he heard her breathing become steady. 'She's fallen asleep,' Kyo thought and smiled. 'But how am I going to get her to her room?'**


	4. Admitting the Truth

The next week went by fast, and soon it was the day before the dance. Since they didn't really own any nice dresses Tohru and Eve had gone shopping for dresses and accessories earlier in the week. The guys, Kyo and Yuki said that they owned a suit, but lied so that they wouldn't disappoint the girls. They had to wait till the girls both went to work to do so. Shigure ended up having to take them shopping for a suit, shoes, and dress shirts which, depending on who you talk to can always be interesting. Yuki already has a tie, so he didn't need one. Kyo was not going to wear a tie no matter how much Shigure nagged him. After a while they purchased a suit and headed back home only to find an unexpected guest at Shigure's. Kagura. She was sitting in the sitting room hugging her cat back pack. She turned and looked at Kyo as he came in and tears welled up in her eyes. "Kyo… Kyo is that really you? I haven't seen you in so long," She said as she stood up. Kyo's eye's grew wide as he handed Shigure his bagged suit and tried to run out. But before he new it he was being tackled to the ground. "Kyo! My love. I've missed you!" Kagura said happily. Kyo just lied there pouting and waited for her to get off him. "Kyo why aren't you talking to me?!" she asked getting off of him. "Because you tackled me," Kyo said. Standing up Kyo headed back inside and took back his suit that he had Shigure hang on to and headed up stairs to put it away. "Why does Kyo have a suit?" Kagura asked. "We, Eve, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and I are going to a dance for Eve's job," Shigure said. "Oh that's sounds like fun can I go?!" Kagura asked excitedly. "Eve is only aloud to bring four guests with her to the dance," Yuki chimed in as he came back from also putting his suit away. "oh… I see," Kagura said looking down at her hands. Kyo snuck out and climbed up on the roof to avoid Kagura. He new that Kagura was going question him about if he was going with Eve as a friend or as a date. He overheard Kagura ask a million questions on where or not Tohru and him were together. Whether him and Eve were together, or if he was interested in either of them. Then he heard Shigure answer, "I know Kyo and Tohru don't care for each other the way you think. And as for Eve and Kyo, I'm not sure. Only he could answer that and I highly doubt he is willing to answer that," Shigure said smiling as he remembered finding Eve sleeping resting her head on Kyo's shoulder. "Do you think he likes her? You live here, you see what goes on. Do you think he likes her?" Kagura asked not wanted to hear the answer. "Honestly, and this is just my opinion I don't know for sure, I think he does. He's comfortable around her. He can be himself around, and doesn't feel like he has to hide. I've seen a glow about him, that I know I've never seen before. But like I said I don't know for sure," Shigure said and sipped his tea. "Who, that defiantly sounds like he likes her. Does it seem like she likes him too?" Kagura asked. "I would say so," Shigure said smiling and sighed. "Young love, its so beautiful." Kagura laughed. Kyo sighed as he listened to what Shigure had just said. ' Eve might like me like I like her. Is it possible?' Kyo thought as he looked up at the sky.

Tohru and Eve came home that night at the same time, for once. They were surprised to find Kagura there. "Hi Kagura," Tohru said grinning from ear to ear. Eve smiled said hi too. From the minute Eve entered the house she felt a bit of tense between her and Kagura. She didn't know why but she felt it. Eve went up stairs to change out of her work uniform and then came back down to hear Kagura ask, " Is it alright if I stay the night, its late and I don't want to go when it's dark?" "Of course you can stay Kagura. Eve, Tohru can she stay in your room tonight?" Shigure asked. " Of course she can stay in our room," Tohru said. Smiling. Eve smiled and said, " Yeah I'll go fix up the bed." Eve said and went back up stairs. Eve fixed up a bed on the floor and then fixed up her bed for Kagura. Tohru and Kagura came up, "Are you letting me sleep in your bed?" Kagura asked. "Yeah," Eve said smiling and went to lay down on the floor bed. "Thank you." Kagura said as she and Tohru got ready for bed. After Tohru fell asleep Kagura asked breaking the awkward silence, and whispered, "How do you feel about Kyo?" Eve's voice caught in her voice. "Eve? Did you hear me?" Kagura asked. "Yeah I heard you," Eve whispered. "And I don't know how to answer you Kagura." "What do you mean?" "I mean, I don't want my answer to ruin our friendship, but I don't want to lie to you either." Eve whispered. "I want you to be happy so if you like him and he likes you then, I'm happy for you." Eve took a deep breath, " Yes I do like him. Do you still like him?" "I don't know. I'm so use to saying that I love him that its grown on me but I don't know if I love him. How do you know that you love him?" Kagura asked. Eve sighed, " I know because, just thinking about him I get butterflies in my stomach. And when I'm with him, if feels like nothing else matters. I know I blush when ever he just bumps me in the hall," Eve sighed. "That was so romantic Eve," Kagura said sounding like she was crying. "Are you crying?" Eve asked. *sniff sniff* "No," Kagura said. Eve couldn't help but giggle.


	5. So Close

Feet thundered across the floor up stairs as the girls were frantically getting ready. "Didn't they go up stairs to get ready two hours ago?" Kyo asked looking in the hallway mirror taking a final look at himself. "I guess their really excited," Yuki said fixing his tie. "Or nervous…" Shigure said chiming in smoothing out his hair. "About what," Yuki asked. "About you guys," Shigure said and motioned to the stairs. The guys turned to see the girls come down. They already had their coats on, the only way they could see what the color was of their dresses because of their shoes. Eve's were a plum purple, and Tohru's were light blue. Eve's hair was down and curled, Tohru's was half way pulled back with a light blue flower in her hair. Yuki and Kyo were speechless before they even saw them without their coats on. "Are you guys ready?" Eve asked. "Yeah but are you? Last time you came down and we thought you were ready and you went right back up stairs and didn't come down for two hours," Shigure whined. Eve rolled her eyes, " Lets go," she said smiling.

Lights, music, a buffet, and dancing filling the hotels ballroom and filled it with life. The guys went in first because the girls said that they would meet them there once they put their coats away. Kyo looked up at the top of the stair case that leads the way into the ballroom and his breath was stolen from him along with his heart. Eve was coming down the stairs in a plum colored spaghetti strap knee length dress, that was tight from her bust to her waist and was loose to her knees. Yuki looked up as well and his breath was taken away as well except by a different girl. Tohru was just as stunning as her sister in her light blue dress that was spaghetti straps slightly above the knee dress, but had shear short sleeves over her shoulders. They reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of the two guys. "May I have the pleasure?" Yuki asked offering her his hand to dance. Tohru blushed and placed her hand in his and walked out on to the floor with him. Kyo walked up to Eve and said, "You look beautiful." He smiled when she blushed. "Thank you Kyo," Eve said smiling. "Shall we?" He asked offering her his hand. She smiled and walked with him out on to the dance floor. The songs started off fast and for a while the group danced in the same area, even Shigure danced with them. They left the dance floor to get something to eat and to take break from the never ending loud music. As the night got later the mood quickly shifted from a fast pace to a slower paced dance. The song that began playing was _So Close _by Jon Mclaughlin. The sound of the piano began playing and Yuki and Tohru went back on to the dance floor first. Kyo and soon followed suit. Then they began to do a no contact waltz through out the dance floor as the song began…_You're in my armsAnd all the world is calmThe music playing on for only twoSo close togetherAnd when I'm with youSo close to feeling alive_

Kyo and Eve danced so close that from a distance who ever saw them would think they were touching. He spun her out and back in, and they almost blew their cover if it weren't for Eve who stopped herself from completely falling on him, by touching his chest. They stared at each other before continuing testing fate…

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Yuki and Tohru didn't have the problems Kyo and Eve were having because they kept their dance simple, but just as close…

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are _

_So close _

"_So far, we are, so close…," _Kyo whispered in Eve's ear as he turned her so her back was against, or should have been against him. Eve smiled feeling his warm breath on her neck and his hand resting on her waist. They stayed that way as the song came to a close…

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

The song ended as the clock struck midnight and as Kyo and Eve leaned in for a heated kiss. Forgetting rule's, time, place, even their own names they shared a passionate heated kiss until the clock struck midnight. Eve forgot about the curse and so did Kyo. He pulled her against him, because he didn't want her to just be so close…

Going back when the clock began to chime, twelve o'clock…

_So close _

_And still so far_

The song came to and end as Yuki brushed a strand of hair from Tohru's face and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Their kiss was gentle and sweet. They embraced as the clock struck midnight…

Shigure was in the back round watching them, and was crying, "That was so beautiful…" he said but then was snapped back to reality when he noticed that the two couples were touching for more then a minute, and the guys didn't turn into a cat or a rat…


	6. After Midnight

After what seemed like an eternity the two couples pulled away from their incredible kiss. Yuki and Kyo instantly noticed they were still holding their girls and hadn't transformed. Evelyn was the first to break the silence, "What's happening? You didn't turn into a cat." "I don't know, but we should probably get back home in case there's a delayed reaction," Kyo suggested still in a slight daze from their kiss. "I'll go get Tohru and Yuki, and you can go get Shigure and we'll meet in the front lobby," Eve said but before she could leave Kyo stopped her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Once they pulled away Eve asked still stunned, "What was that for, we just kissed a little while ago, and I've barely come down from that cloud." Kyo smiled and said, "Sorry I was just making sure this wasn't a dream." They both quietly laughed while Eve went to go get Yuki and Tohru. Finding Yuki and Tohru wasn't the problem; it was calming Tohru down that was the problem. "Oh my God what's going on?! They didn't transform, and I was so stupid I wasn't even thinking about them transforming and..." "Tohru!" Eve said a little loudly. After getting some weird stares they were able to get to the lobby with a quiet Tohru, "I'm sorry about yelling Tohru but this isn't the time or place to talk about this." Eve said looking around for Kyo and Shigure, and was surprised to find Yuki had disappeared as well. "Where's Yuki," Eve asked. Tohru looked around blushing and said, "I don't know, I didn't see him leave." Tohru lightly touched her lips, thinking back to the kiss. Eve smiled at her sister before looking around again and saw the guys coming with their coats. "We figured you two would want these. It's pretty cold out tonight," Yuki said holding open Tohru's coat so she could slip her arms in. Tohru smiled and thanked him. Kyo followed Yuki's example for once and held Eve's coat open for her as well. Eve slid her arms into her coat, and couldn't help but shiver when Kyo's hands lingered on her shoulders a second longer then they had to. "Thanks," she said quietly and got a sly smirk for Kyo in response. The five headed home to figure out what happen when they were dancing.

They got home much later then they planned. Shigure suggested that they should take a cab, because it would be much faster than walking. This turned out to be a mistake. The cab driver that had driven them home got lost, three times, even after Shigure told him how to get to the house. It was almost two in the morning when they got home but none of them could sleep. They needed answers even if it meant staying up all night. However that didn't mean they were going to stay in dress cloths the rest of the evening. They gathered in the sitting room after a good twenty minutes. Shigure made a pot of tea, and the ideas began…

After an hour of ridiculous ideas of why this happen a thought occurred to Eve, 'What if it only happens once, we don't even know if they won't transform anymore. We haven't hugged since we left, and we don't even know if Shigure was a affected at midnight like Kyo and Yuki were.' Eve repeated her thoughts to the rest of the group and Shigure was the first to respond. "Ok so we can test out one on Eve's theories, one or both of you girls give me a hug!" he exclaimed grinning ear to ear. Kyo and Yuki were not nearly as pleased about this idea. "It's not a big deal guys. You want to know if the curse is lifted don't you?" Eve asked. "Well I don't know how much this may matter, but I fell free. Like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I still feel like myself like I can still turn into a rat if I'm under stress or something, but that's it." Yuki said. "Do you feel the same Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Well, yeah. When Eve and I were dancing I thought of nothing but that. I didn't think about transforming, or that I would get in trouble with Akito. The only thing I thought of was Eve and how much I wanted to hold her," Kyo said revealing more about him then he had planned. "AW Kyo that was beautiful! *sniff sniff*" Shigure said crying. "Damn it don't you even start with me!" Kyo yelled at Shigure. "But what you said was really beautiful Kyo," Eve said blushing. Kyo instantly calmed down and smiled. "So maybe that was the key then. Because when I danced with Tohru, she's all I thought about too. We always feared transforming into our Zodiac forms, but when we were with the girl we care about the most… none of that mattered," Yuki said smiling. "Aw Yuki, that wasn't nearly as beautiful as what Kyo said." Shigure whined. 'Damn Shigure,' both boys thought at once. "That does still leave us with one mystery guys," Eve said as she got up and hugged Shigure. Kyo's face boiled red as his girl hugged that damn dog. Shigure's face went red just because he felt loved. They were all shocked when Eve let go. Shigure didn't transform either. "I guess the curse is lifted, or at least partly lifted. Do you think you can transform at will now? Because a curse that powerful can't just vanish can it?" Tohru asked. "I don't know," Yuki said and thought about wanting to turn into a rat. *Poof!* "He transformed!" Everyone exclaimed. Shigure took Yuki into another room with his cloths so that he could change back. He came back out fully clothed and shocked like the rest of them. "We can change and change back at will." Kyo smiled, "I can live with that," he said as he wrapped his arms around Eve. Eve sighed into his warm embrace, "So can I." At three in the morning everyone went to bed after an hour of trying to figure all of this out, knowing that tomorrow they needed to inform the rest of the Zodiac members…


	7. The End

The Sohma family soon flooded Shigure's house not long after he made a lot of phone calls explaining what had happened the night before. Momigi was happy and didn't need much convincing. Hatori wanted to believe his old friend but need to see for himself. Akito even wanted to came but because of his health Hatori said he had to stay home, Doctors orders. Ayame was trilled, of course, and couldn't wait to see his brother. Yuki on the other hand was not as thrilled and wanted nothing to do with his brother. His plan was to stay in his room all day until everyone left. Tohru got worried about him and went up to his room to see if he was alright. Tohru knocked on his door, and Yuki answered a bit surprised. "Tohru? What's up?" He asked. "How come your up here? Don't you want to see everyone?" She asked. "Not really. Especially not my brother," Yuki said. "Ok… well do you want to get out of here for a while? I don't want to see you unhappy," Tohru said smiling. Yuki smiled and said, " I'd love to." Tohru smiled and Yuki leaned into kiss her. When they parted Tohru blushed and smiled, "Lets go.."

Kyo wasn't that lucky. He had to stay and deal with all of the questions and had to deal with the proving that they weren't lying. Everyone had to hug Eve. Kyo didn't mind when Hatori did because they were like brother and sister and that's it. But with everyone else, they all had to make a stupid comment or say something that embarrassed Eve. Soon they were done and most of the family left and Eve went out side to get some fresh air. Eve went for a walk and sat by a tree away from the house. She jumped in surprise when Kyo jumped down from the tree landing in front of her. "Sorry," he said smiling and sat by her putting his arms around her. "Its ok. When did you leave. One minute I'm being hugged and the next minute you were gone," Eve asked. "They were getting on my nerves so I had to leave before I killed someone," Kyo said holding her closer. They sat there until the sun began to set. They began walking home hand in hand. Before they reached the house Kyo pulled Eve into his arms and kissed her. They pulled away and Eve smiled, "What was that for?" Eve asked. "Because I didn't get to kiss you today," Kyo said grinning. Eve blushed and smiled hugging him, "This is the best hug I've gotten all day," Eve said. They headed back into the house to spend the rest of the day together. To bad it wasn't just the two of them. Tohru and Yuki had just gotten home and found Ayame and Hatori still there. "Welcome back baby brother!" Ayame sang. They were in for another long night…

The End

Thanks to everyone who has read Midnight! ^_^


End file.
